biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guerra mundial Z, una historia oral de la guerra zombi
World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War editada en castellano como Guerra mundial Z: Una historia oral de la guerra zombi, es una novela de terror escrita por Max Brooks que relata una ficticia guerra mundial contra los zombis. Continúa la temática de la primera novela del autor Zombi - Guía de superviviencia. No obstante, mientras que el planteamiento de la Guía es imitar los manuales de supervivencia para situaciones peligrosas, “World War Z” se presenta como un conjunto de entrevistas a los supervivientes, agrupadas en capítulos presentados cronológicamente, cada uno relativo a una gran época del conflicto, desde la aparición del llamado “paciente cero” hasta el fin de la guerra, una década después. El libro salió a la venta en los EEUU el día 12 de septiembre de 2006, en dos formatos: libro y audiolibro. El audiolibro es una versión abreviada del libro, y en el mismo han puesto su voz no sólo el propio Max Brooks como entrevistador, sino actores célebres como Alan Alda, Mark Hamill, Jurgen Prochnow, o John Turturro, poniendo las voces de los entrevistados. El libro ha sido publicado en España en mayo de 2008 por Editorial Almuzara. Contenido Introduction (Introducción) El entrevistador relata, en primera persona, cómo se decidió a realizar un libro de memorias de la guerra con las notas de su trabajo para el Informe de la Comisión de Postguerra de Naciones Unidas, dado que éste último se limitaba a los hechos puros y duros y carecía de “factor humano”. Warnings (Alarmas) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios de las primeras apariciones de muertos vivientes. Los entrevistados son: * Kwang Jing-Shu, médico chino, que atendió al llamado “paciente cero”, primer caso conocido de zombie, si bien se deja ver que el gobierno chino ya estaba al tanto de otros casos. * Nury Televadi, contrabandista tibetano, que relata el tráfico cada vez mayor de refugiados chinos que huían de su país. * Stanley MacDonald, militar canadiense retirado en Meteora, Grecia, que cuenta sus experiencias durante una operación militar contra el tráfico de droga en Kirguizistán. * Fernando Oliveira, antiguo doctor, refugiado ahora entre los Yanomami, que relata cómo se expandió la plaga por el mundo a través del mercado negro de órganos para trasplantes. * Jacob Nyathi, desde las Islas Barbados, habla del brote de muertos vivientes que arrasó el barrio de chabolas de Khayelitsha, en las afueras de Ciudad del Cabo (Sudáfrica). * Jurgen Warmbrunn, agente secreto israelí, desde Tel Aviv, cuenta cómo recopiló informaciones relacionadas con los testimonios anteriores y junto con otras personas elaboró el llamado “Informe Warmbrunn-Knight”, donde se exponía claramente la amenaza y los medios para que no alcanzara proporciones epidémicas. * Saladin Kader, profesor en Belén, Palestina, relata cómo Israel decide voluntariamente ponerse en cuarentena, se retira de los territorios ocupados y construye un muro exterior, permitiendo no obstante a los palestinos quedarse dentro. Saladin y su familia viajan desde Kuwait en busca de refugio, sólo para ser testigos del estallido de la Guerra Civil Israelí a la vez de la plaga de los muertos. Blame (Culpa) En este capítulo, como su nombre indica, se exponen varias conductas que propiciaron la expansión de la epidemia. Los entrevistados son: * Bob Archer, director de la CIA, desde Langley, Virginia, explica las razones de la falta de reacción de su agencia ante la cada vez más clara situación. * Travis DÁmbrosia, Comandante Supremo Aliado en Europa, desde Vaalajarvi, Finlandia, comenta la propuesta del ejército norteamericano a la Casa Blanca, el éxito de la primera fase y las razones por las que no se ejecutó la segunda fase. * Breckingridge Scott, industrial responsable de la vacuna fraudulenta “Phalanx” contra la “rabia africana”, desde su refugio en la estación polar Vostok, en la Antártica, echándole la culpa al resto del mundo por dejarse engañar. * Groover Carlson, desde Amarillo, Texas, antiguo Jefe de Gabinete (Chief of Staff) de la Casa Blanca, actualmente recolector de combustible (excrementos de animales) en una planta de bioconversión experimental, explica por qué el Gobierno estadounidense no le dedicó suficiente atención y recursos al problema. * Mary Jo Miller, desde Troy, Montana, arquitecta creadora de la “nueva comunidad” fortificada a prueba de muertos vivientes, narra cómo ella y su familia no se preocuparon demasiado hasta que los zombies aparecieron en su casa. The Great Panic (El Gran Pánico) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios de la situación mundial fuera de control. Los entrevistados son: * Gavin Blaire, desde la base de la Guardia Nacional del Aire en Parnell, Tennessee, relata los grandes atascos de tráfico causados por la huida masiva de gente aterrorizada, y cómo enjambres de muertos vivientes los arrasaron. * Ajay Shah, desde Alang, India, narra la dantesca situación en la que se encontró al tratar de abordar algún barco en el embarcadero de desgüace en Alang. * Sharon, una “niña salvaje” interna en una institución de rehabilitación de Topeka, Kansas, rememora las circunstancias en que se quedó sola, tras el asedio de los muertos a una iglesia * Maria Zhuganova, en Khuzhir, Sagrado Imperio Ruso, habla de la rebelión de su unidad militar y del castigo que les impusieron. * T. Sean Collins, en Bridgetown, Barbados, antiguo mercenario, narra cómo fue contratado por un cliente que había convertido su mansión en una fortaleza y ofrece residencia segura a un puñado de famosos actores, cantantes y atletas, emitiendo por la red una especie de “Gran Hermano” permanente. * Ahmed Farahnakian, desde Ice City, en Groenlandia, cuenta las razones para la guerra nuclear limitada entre Irán y Pakistán. * Todd Wainio, antiguo soldado de infantería, desde Denver, Colorado, relata la desastrosa batalla de Yonkers, a las afueras de Nueva York. Turning the tide (Cambiando la marea) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios sobre la puesta en práctica de planes para la creación de zonas seguras en distintos países. Los entrevistados son: * Xolelwa Azania, desde la Isla Robben, en los Estados Unidos de Sudáfrica, cuenta quién era Paul Redeker y en qué consistía su plan. * Philip Adler, desde Armagh, Irlanda, cuenta cómo su unidad militar, que luchaba en Hamburgo, recibió órdenes de abandonar la ciudad a su suerte, en cumplimiento de un plan similar al Plan Redeker. * Bodhan Taras Kondratiuk, desde el Sanatorio de Veteranos Yevchenko, en Odessa, Ucrania, cuenta su participación en la evacuación de Kiev y el uso del gas nervioso RVX. * Jesika Hendriks, desde Manitoba, Canadá, cuenta cómo sus padres y ella fueron al norte, junto con innumerables refugiados, con la esperanza de que los zombies se congelaran en invierno, y cómo los supervivientes acabaron practicando el canibalismo. * Sardar Khan, ingeniero civil, desde la India, narra cómo se cerraron los pasos de montaña en el Himalaya y la creación de una zona segura en su país, gracias al sacrificio del general Raj Singh. Home Front USA (Frente de guerra en EEUU) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios relativos a la reorganización social en las zonas seguras de Estados Unidos de América. * Arthur Sinclair Jr, director del Departamento de Recursos Estratégicos, desde Taos, Nuevo México, habla de la reorganización económica de la zona segura de EEUU tras las montañas rocosas. * “The Whacko”, desde Burlington, Vermont, antiguo vicepresidente del Gobierno de los EEUU, habla sobre la celebración de elecciones, el mantenimiento del orden y los problemas con fundamentalistas religiosos, ecoterroristas y secesionistas. * Joe Muhammad, desde Wenatchee, Washington, un hombre en silla de ruedas que formó parte de un Equipo de Seguridad Vecinal, y que habla de los problemas con los zombies, los saqueadores, los niños salvajes y especialmente los “quislings” (individuos que pierden la razón y se creen muertos vivientes). * Roy Elliot, director de cine, desde Malibú, California, cuenta cómo sus películas aumentaron la moral de la población y disminuyeron las muertes por ADS (Síndrome de Desesperación Apocalíptica, o también Síndrome de Muerte Asintomática). * Coronel Christina Eliopolis, desde la base de la Guardia Nacional del Aire en Parnell, Tenesse, cuenta cómo su avión cayó en territorio infectado, y cómo logró sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de una misteriosa mujer. Around the world, and above (Alrededor del mundo y por encima) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios de la situación fuera de los EEUU, incluyendo el espacio y de la decisión de pasar a la ofensiva. * David Allen Forbes, desde la provincia de Bohemia, Unión Europea, habla del empleo de los castillos europeos como refugio frente a los zombies. * Desde el atolón de Ulithi, en los Estados Federados de Micronesia, un poliglota cuenta su trabajo en “Radio Tierra Libre”, dedicándose a dar informaciones correctas para combatir las mentiras y supersticiones sobre los muertos vivientes. * Hyungchol Choi, desde la Zona Desmilitarizada en Corea del Sur, narra cómo toda la población de Corea del Norte se refugió bajo tierra y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos. * Kondo Tatsumi, desde Kioto, Japón, relata tanto lo que ocurrió en su país como sus peripecias para escapar del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía. * Sensei Tomonaga Ijiro, también desde Kioto, Japón, invidente a consecuencia de la bomba atómica que destruyó Nagasaki, cuenta cómo huyó a un parque natural y se convirtió en experto en eliminar muertos vivientes con ayuda de su “ikupasuy”, además de cómo conoció a su discípulo Kondo Tatsumi. * Seryosha García Álvarez, desde Cienfuegos, Cuba, habla de los cambios en su país a consecuencia de la guerra y de la llegada masiva de refugiados estadounidenses. * El almirante Xu Zhicai, desde la Ciudad Prohibida, en Pekín, China, relata las andanzas del submarino nuclear en el que estaba destinado, y su participación decisiva en la Guerra Civil China. * Terry Knox, astronauta, desde Sydney, Australia, narra por qué decidieron quedarse en la Estación Espacial Internacional, y cómo se las arreglaron para sobrevivir. * Ernesto Olguin, desde Ancud, Isla Grande de Chiloé, en Chile, habla de la Conferencia Internacional de Honolulu, en la que los restos de las Naciones Unidas decidieron pasar a la ofensiva. Total War (Guerra Total) En este capítulo se recogen testimonios de las campañas militares para reconquistar el territorio infectado, así como detalles sobre las nuevas armas y tácticas. * Travis D'Ámbrosia, a bordo del “Mauro Altieri”, a 3000 pies por encima de Vaalajarvi, Finlandia, comenta el enorme número de zombies a los que se iban a enfrentar en Estados Unidos, y explica por qué les es aplicable el concepto de “Guerra Total”. * Todd Wainio, desde Denver, Colorado, habla de los cambios en el ejército estadounidense: nuevo uniforme (BDU), y nuevas armas (“SIR” o rifle de infantería estándar, el Lobotomizador, o simplemente “Lobo”) y relata la primera gran victoria en Hope, Nuevo México. * Darnell Hackworth, en Ainsworth, Nebraska, habla del uso de perros en unidades especializadas (K-9). * El padre Sergei Ryzhkov, desde Siberia, cuenta cómo al asumir los sacerdotes la ingrata tarea de rematar a los combatientes infectados, Rusia acabó convirtiéndose en el Sagrado Imperio Ruso. * Michael Choi, a bordo del USS Holo Kai, cerca de la costa de Hawái, habla de la guerra submarina contra los zombies sumergidos. * Andre Renard, desde Québec, Canadá, relata la lucha en los subterráneos de París. * Todd Wainio, desde Denver, Colorado, cuenta la marcha del ejército hacia Nueva York, recuperando el territorio infestado de zombies y liberando los enclaves aislados. Good-Byes (Despedidas) Varios de los supervivientes entrevistados dicen unas palabras finales. Cronología Cronología de la guerra basandose en el libro. * 2012. Primeros casos en China. * 2013. Expansión global de la plaga, batalla de Yonkers, Gran Pánico. * 2020. Contraofensiva global. Batalla de Hope. * 2020-23. Marcha hasta New York. Se limpia a EEUU de zombies. * 2025. Se termina de erradicar de zombies en China, fin de la guerra. Película La productora de Brad Pitt, Plan B, prepara una película basada en el libro junto con Paramount Pictures; Marc Foster, director del último film de Bond, Quantum of Solace, será su director a partir de un guión de J. Michael Straczynski, autor del libreto del último film de Clint Eastwood, El Intercambio. Recientemente se ha confirmado que el propio Brad Pitt tendrá el papel protagonista en la adaptación.ref Enlaces externos * Página oficial del libro (en inglés) * Página oficial del libro en España * Entrevista a Max Brooks en Ain´t it Cool News (en inglés) * Entrevista a Max Brooks en FearNet.com, sobre la película. (en inglés) Referencias Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos en:World War Z fr:World War Z it:World war Z. La guerra mondiale degli zombi ru:Мировая война Z (книга) zh:打鬼戰士Ⅱ：檔案Z